1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing multi-part printed products according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
2. Description of the Related Art
A means for collecting folded printed products is known from EP 0 095 603. This comprises a multitude of saddle-like rests which are arranged in the manner of a ladder rung on two parallel conveyor chains which in each case revolve in a vertical plane. Several supply locations are arranged one after the other along the upper face which is effective in conveying, on which printed sheets are deposited astride the rests, wherein the printed sheet which is deposited last forms the outer part of the end product. At the end of the conveyor path, the end products are removed at a removal location and conveyed away. The saddle-like rests which are provided for the processing are directed vertically upwards.
A means for collating products is known from EP 0 218 872. This comprises a multitude of pocket-like receiver parts which are arranged transversely to the revolving direction on a conveyor chain revolving in a plane in the manner of a carrousel. Several supply locations are provided along the effective conveying path, at which the printed products are introduced into the receiver parts. At the end of the effective conveying path, the printed products which are thus collated together into a multi-part end product and arranged next to one another in the receiver parts are transferred to a station for further processing by way of opening the base of the receiver parts. The collated printed products do not have a folded outer part within which the other printed products, the inner parts, are arranged.
Drum-like collector means are known from the state of the art. With these, a printed product is supplied at supply locations which in each case are mutually offset in the axial direction of the drum. During a revolution of the drum, the printed product is conveyed forwards to the subsequent supply location where a further printed product is inserted into a preceding one or is applied astride this. The printed products at a subsequent removal location are finally removed from the drum and where appropriate are led to further processing steps.
Such a drum-like means for the insertion of printed products is for example known from CH 584 153. At a first supply location, a first folded printed product with its fold in front is inserted into a pocket-like receiver part of the drum-like means which may be indicated as a collector drum or cell wheel. In the course of a revolution of the collector drum, the printed product is opened and by way of displacement elements controlled by slotted guides, are conveyed to the next supply locations which are arranged offset in the axial direction. At this supply location, a further, folded printed product is inserted into the first opened printed product, wherein in each case the inserted printed products come to lie side by side. Further printed products are inserted at further supply locations located downstream. The end products which are formed in such a manner have a firstly supplied outer part and at least one inner part which is inserted therein. Each cell of the collector drum comprises displacement elements which are controlled by slotted guides and which are allocated to it, for moving the inserted printed products forwards. The printed products on their way from supply location to supply location, by way of the superposition of the longitudinal movement and the rotation of the drum, are guided on an essentially spiral or helical path along the collector drum. Since the individual printed products pass practically the whole length of the cells, the cells may have no interruption.
A method and a device for manufacturing multi-part printed products are known from EP 0 354 343, with which an outer part, at the end of a not exclusively collection procedure is applied astride a variable inner part with the open side edge (“cut-edge side”) in front. The device disclosed there comprises receiver parts with a base and with lateral support members which project slightly beyond the side edge of the inner parts, as well as supply locations for outer parts and one or more inner parts, wherein the supply location for the outer part is designed such that the outer part may be applied astride the inner part with the cut-edge side in front. The receiver parts with a drum-like embodiment comprise pocket-like compartments with separating separation walls. Each receiver part comprises a transport element which acts in the longitudinal direction of the receiver parts and by way of a temporary gripping conveys the inner parts and/or the outer part further to the next respective supply location or removal location. The printed products are guided along the drum on a spiral or helical movement path by way of displacement elements controlled by slotted guides.
A collecting device is known from CH 667 621 which proceeds from the “washing line” principle. Folded printed products with their end-face in the conveyor direction are deposited onto rotating collector paths by way of feeder stations. The printed products are conveyed along a collector path by way of catches. In order to obtain a certain conveyor performance, several collector paths need to be arranged next to one another which rotate about an axis, which leads to a relatively complicated construction.
EP 0 771 745 shows a device for gathering two-dimensional products. The device along a conveyor member comprises carrier elements revolving in a plane in the manner of a carrousel. The carrier elements are arranged at an acute angle with respect to the revolving direction of the conveyor member. Two-dimensional products are transferred to the carrier elements by way of suitably arranged supply means. Since the conveyor direction of the supply means does not correspond to the revolving direction of the conveyor member, the two-dimensional products on transfer undergo a deflection in the lateral direction.
PCT/CH01/00643 (CH2000 2139/00) shows a device for processing two-dimensional objects, in particular printed products, with decoupled conveyor elements which may be moved individually of one another. The device comprises a rail system arranged essentially in one plane, along which individual conveyor elements are freely movable behind one another. Each conveyor element comprises a carrier element arranged in the manner of a cantilever, with a vertically upwardly directed saddle on which printed products deposited thereon held by gravity are transported. The printed products are fed by way of stations which are arranged linearly behind one another. Although the rail system may comprise certain gradients, e.g. a head-over conveying of the products is not possible since no suitable holding means are provided.